Kurapika/Image Gallery
Kurapika Design.jpg|Kurapika's 2011 design Kurta Clan Massacre.jpg|The Kurta Clan Massacre Kurapika close up.png|A close up on Kurapika Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 12.43.48 AM.png|Kurapika reads a book Gon & co.jpg|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio during the Preliminary phase Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Dolle map.jpg|Kurapika, gon and Leorio look at the map of Dolle Two choice quiz!.JPG|Kurapika and co. meet the Lady Quizzer Kurapika blocks Leorio's attack.jpg|Kurapika stops Leorio from attacking the Lady Quizzer Kurapika strikes the Kiriko disguised as Leorio.JPG|Kurapika attacks the Kiriko disguised as Leorio Kurapika ep 3.JPG|Kurapika spills Tonpa's laxative juice Shocked about leorio's age.png|Kurapika and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Kurapika and Killua during the second phase Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio during the second phase Hanging on a web.jpg|Kurapika searches for a Spider Eagle egg Kurapika faces majitani.jpg|Kurapika ready to fight Majitani Kurapika knocks out majitani.jpg Kurapika KO's Majitani.jpg Kurapika scarlet eyes.jpg|Kurapika's scarlet eyes Kurapika's scarlet eyes.jpg Kurapika refuses to kill majitani.jpg|Kurapika refuses to kill Majitani Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Kurapika and co. passing the third exam Kurapika sleeps.jpg|Kurapika sleeps Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? The main team.jpg|Kurapika and his team Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Kurapika, Gon and Killua pass Gon Leorio Tonpa Kurapika episode 14.JPG Kurapica zevil.png|Kurapika at Zevil Island Kurapika kicks Tonpa.PNG|Kurapika kicks Tonpa's face Kurapika episode 16 facing Hisoka.PNG|Kurapika ready to face Hisoka Kurapika giving Hisoka a Number plate episode 16.PNG|Kurapika hands over a plate to Hisoka GonCarry2.jpg|Gon carries Kurapika, Leorio and Ponzu out of the cave Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Hisoka vs Kurapika.png|Hisoka vs. Kurapika during the final phase Hisoka phantom.jpg|Hisoka whispers Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe New-hunters.jpg|Kurapika and the others passes the Hunter exam 2011-episode 21(3).png|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio head off to Kukuroo Mountain Gon and kurapika.jpg|Kurapika corrects Gon's math mistake Mike 2011.png|Kurapika and co. meet Mike Kurapika and leorio train.jpg|Kurapika trains with Leorio in the Zoldyck Estate Kurapika zoldyck arc.jpg|Kurapika watches as Gon is beaten by Canary Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Kurapika with Gon and Leorio meets Killua Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Kurapika and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Kurapika bokken swords 2011.png|Kurapika's bokken swords Kurapika defeated by mizuken.jpg|Kurapika defeated by Mizuken Kurapika op 1.png|Kurapika in the first opening hunter-x-hunter-2011-ending-credits.jpg|Kurapika and co. in the first ending HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0031_20120415_120904.jpg|Kurapika in the second opening HxH-ED-Kurapika.jpg|Kurapika in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Kurapika and co. during the 2nd ending chibi kurapika.png|Chibi Kurapika as he appears in the 4th episode of Huncyclopedia Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png Mod article41626759 4f4a55a4c751f.png Kurpika 2.png|Kurapika's appearance Kura.jpg|Kurapika smiles Kura-2 sw.jpg|Kurapika's bokken swords Kurrrr.jpg|Hisoka whispers to Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe Kurapica-hunterxhunter-6447398-370-341.jpg|Kurapika during the Zoldyck Family arc Kurapika 1.png|Kurapika tries to get a job after learning Nen Chain jail uvogin.png|Kurapika succeeds in capturing Uvogin Kurapika VS Uvogin2.jpg|Kurapika vs. Uvogin Kurapika using the dowsing chain against Uvogin.jpg|Kurapika using chain jail against Uvogin Kurapika kicking uvogin.jpg|Kurapika kicking Uvo Kurapika judgment chain.png|Kurapika uses the Judgment Chain on Uvo Uvokill.png|Uvogin dies Kurapika45d6521.jpg Kurapika Conjuring Chain.jpg|Kurapika conjures his chains Kurapika chain.png|Kurapika's chains Dowsing chain.jpg|Kurapika's Dowsing Chain Kurapika using the dowsing chain.png|Kurapika using the Dowsing Chain Holy chain.jpg|Kurapika's Holy Chain heal.png|Kurapika healing his left arm Kura chain2.jpg|Kurapika using Emperor Time Chain jail.jpg|Kurapika's Chain Jail Judgment chain.jpg|Kurapika's Judgement Chain Ending 3.png|Kurapika and co. in the third ending Ending-ova 2.png|Kurapika in the second ending of the OVA vlcsnap-2012-05-14-02h24m08s30.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-02h08m00s82.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h20m49s211.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h21m54s97.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h22m01s172.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h27m40s158.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h25m51s92.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h18m35s73.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h10m43s233.png|Kurapika about to punch Uvogin vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h07m41s195.png|Kurapika's scarlet eye vlcsnap-2012-05-13-19h48m48s143.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-19h51m47s129.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-19h47m49s69.png Kurapika1999.png 302239.jpg|Kurapika vs Hisoka 430879-759174-3MAINTHUMB.jpg|Hisoka blocks Kurapika's sword with his cards KuraLeoShip.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h57m53s17.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h55m02s106.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h55m19s17.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h54m12s112.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h54m19s186.jpg|Kurapika kicks Uvogin's back vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h53m15s60.jpg|Kurapika's injured arm vlcsnap-2012-05-14-20h08m31s5.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-20h04m00s122.jpg|Uvogin attacking Kurapika vlcsnap-2012-05-21-01h13m30s62.png vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h30m09s111.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h17m53s158.jpg|Kurapika looking at Zeno and Silva Zoldyck Kurapika-4.jpg Gon meeting Kurapika in Yorkshin City.jpg|Gon meets Kurapika at York Shin City Kurapika-5.jpg Kurapika-6.jpg Kurapika conjuring his chain.jpg|Kurapika conjuring his chain Kurapika Returns.jpg|Kurapika's return Chap 339 - kurapika makes a shrine.png|Kurapika makes a shrine for his fallen comrades Volume2cover.jpg|Kurapika,Gon and Leorio in volume 2 cover Volume4cover.jpg|Kurapika in the volume 4 cover Volume8cover.jpg|Volume 8 cover Volume9cover.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume10cover.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume14cover.jpg|Volume 14 cover Volume18cover.jpg|Kurapika in the Volume 18 cover Volume20cover.jpg|Kurapika and co. featured on Volume 20 Hx H Treasure3 000.jpg|Kurapika in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 3 Category:Image Gallery